The Hangover
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: "Where am I? In the twilight zone?" Kevin mumbled once again to himself, as he twisted his body in all different directions. Mentions of Gwevin. Rated 'T' Title explains why... Lol!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But on a better note, I own the idea of this story. Gotta count for something, I guess. :D**_

Kevin woke up from one of the most worst hangovers he has ever had in his entire life. Not saying that last nights party wasn't a blast or anything, well, at least on what the older plumber could remember anyways. But it was Ben's bachelor party. So, how could the best man of this piece not celebrate the ultimatrix wielder's own voluntary death sentence? Kevin's opinion now mind you.

Still lying flat on his back, Kevin slowly rises in the sitting position, staring off into space, as it was evident that he was barely hanging on to his own deapths reality. Everything was still quite hazy, in a fog. Looking over to the night stand Kevin notices a tall glass of water, and a couple of pain pills, a long with a small note, that simply read:

"_Hope you slept well, take the pills, and call me later. Love you!"_

"What the heck?" Kevin whispers to himself, while cocking his head to the side in bewilderment. "Since when does Gwen support any of my bad habits?"

With out trying to start an agrument with himself, because surely that would obviously give his wife more of reason to throw him into the Null Void. Not that she doesn't threaten him with that that whole nut shell as it was. He takes the pills, pops them in his mouth, and swallows.

Standing up from the bed, and throwing the supicious note back onto the table, he heads toward the bathroom, catching his reflection automatically as he always did while doing his business in the morning.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." He groans, as he steps closer to the mirror. "Are you freaken kidden me?" He glares on at his reflection, completely wide eyed in disbelief. There, on the right side of his face, lied one big puffy purple and black shiner.

Forgetting that he even had to use the bathroom, Kevin ran out of his room, and down the stairs in quite a panic. But also taking notice that for once, the house was incredibley clean. Not a kids toy in sight. Not a single thing out of place.

Weird

"Where am I? In the twilight zone?" Kevin mumbled once again to himself, as he twisted his body in all different directions.

Then, an all too familiar smell enveloped his nostrils, as if it were beckoning him to come into the little room just down the way to investigate. Kevin again, didn't want to argrue with whatever evil forces were at hand, and he did exactly what that heavenly scent told him todo.

He went to the kitchen.

Seeing the warm food spread about the table, he quickly realizes that his son was sitting there shoveling his face full with some pancakes. Afraid to say anything to the boy at first, because, well, let's face it. It could have been the holy demon itself playing mind tricks with our poor, and utterly confused raven haired hero.

"D-Devlin?" Kevin softly speaks, but at the same time keeping himself stiff with worry, as he slowly made his way closer to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, dad?" Devlin mumbles, as he looks up to man, while spitting pieces of pancake in the air.

"What is all this?" Kevin slowly breathes out, his eyes shifting all around the room almost frantically.

"Whattya mean?" Devlin asked, quite dumfounded with his dad's over the top, and off the wall questions. Seriously. What was up with this father? The guy was all fine and dandy last night around nine o'clock. Man, grown ups to the boy sure were loopy. Devlin though, had came to the conclusion a long time ago, that he would never ever truly understand them.

"What I mean is." Kevin pauses for a moment or two, trying to swallow what little saliva he had left, as his mouth had completely gone dry due to his 'partying' last night. "What's up with the whole breakfast thing, the house being totally spotless, not to mention the pain pills sitting on my nightstand, I mean, this whole thing is totally freaken me out!" He then brings his pointer finger up to his face. "Oh yeah, and what's up with this stupid black eye I'm sporting while were at it? Seriously, Dev. What the heck did I do last night!"

Devlin stops his chewing and swallows what was left of his delicious breakfast. "Oh, that." He sighs, as he begins to tell the tale of his dad's after party fun. "First off, you came stumbling through the front door sayin somethin or whatever. Then you tried to take your shoes off right over there." He points to entry way just past the front door. "After tryin' and _miserabley_ failing on that one, you fell head first into the coffee table. Mom said you were blitzed!" Devlin at this point began to chuckle under his breath. "After all that, Mom took you over to the bedroom to help change out of your stinky clothes. And then-"

"Craaapp." Kevin interrupted the boy." Gwen's gonna kill me, and stick my head on a freaken pole in the front yard. That way the whole neighborhood can see my stupid mistakes... Nice going there Kev-"

"Wait dad! I'm not finished!" Devlin continued, disrupting his dad's own embarressment.

"There's _more_?" Kevin gasped in horror.

"Uh-huh." Devlin smiles wickedly at his dad. Finding all of this quite humorous at the moment. "So as I was sayin. Mom took you into the bedroom to change you or whatever, and the whole time you were screaming at her. Sayin some stuff to her over and over again."

Kevin at this point, went frantic. He couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed his son's shoulders, sounding ever so desperate. As if his life depended on this one crucial piece of information. "Just get to the point Dev!" He shakes his son a bit harder. "What were the _exact_ words I said to your mom? And don't mess with me on this!"

Devlin started to laugh at his dad's over dramatic actions. The kid in all his life, had never seen the man fall apart at the seams like this. "Ok! Ok!" He giggles a bit harder to himself, quickly standing up from the table, with his father watching his every move, as he stepped further away from his chair. "This is exactly what you did dad." Devlin then proceeds to twist and turn, waling his arms all over the place, looking like a total mad man, mimicking with the allusion of trying to keep whomever, from taking his clothes off. "STOP TOUCHING ME! I MEAN IT! I'M A FREAKEN MARRIED MAN FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! JUST STOP TOUCHIN ME!"

Kevin stared on at his son, and a knowing grin slowly crept over his stony like features. The same cold face he's had on since he had woke up this morning. Apparently, our dear Kevin had panic'd over absolutely nothing, and the man had fallen in love with Gwen all over again that day...

God, did he love that woman...

**_Ok.. Something else I've been working on. :D Not my best. It sounded better in my head than it does on screen.. Oh well. Did my best... I think... And to Echo-Echo girl, she asked me about my username a while back. Well, my dear, it's totally random! Well, sort of. "A Spoonful of" is the random part. The "lead" ending? Is due to the fact that I draw as another hobby. Love it! I truly "A Spoonful of Lead" Just sounded cool and unique to me. :D I have an account in D.A if you wish to check it out. "Spoonfuloflead" Is how it's used on that account. Check it out if you wish! :D On that note, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review! :D _**

**_Laughs to the people,_**

**_The Spoon. :D_**


End file.
